coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9227 (11th August 2017)
Plot Chesney appears fit and able as he starts back at the kebab shop. Fiz looks on with suspicion when Daniel asks Sinead how Chesney is. Eva sees Aidan coming out of the florist but Tracy refuses to say who he was buying flowers for. Moira reprimands Liz again after Steve takes up her time discussing his and Leanne's sex life and causes a queue. Rosie spies on Mrs Banks's house to obtain proof that her husband is a cheat. She observes a woman waiting at a bus stop who goes up to the house as soon as Mrs Banks drives off. Mr Banks greets the lady with a kiss and takes her inside. Rosie misses her chance to photograph them as her phone is out of memory. Sinead buys some sexy lingerie to entice Chesney. Fiz thinks they're for Daniel's benefit. Aidan and Eva receive confirmation that they own the flat. Michelle decides to stop hiding away and goes back to work. Robert suggests they go to his friend's restaurant opening in Brighton and stay for a few days. She agrees. Joe goes through the contract for the security job with Gary and advises him to make a will. Dev considers empire building again and promises Chesney a part in his grand plan. Steve buys £40 worth of flowers from Tracy for Leanne. Rosie frantically deletes photos from her phone and takes an incriminating picture through Mr Banks's window while cleaning them with Tim. Tim tells Mr Banks she was using a smudges app when he demands an explanation. Fiz confronts Sinead about her plans with Daniel. Sinead sets her straight. Eva begins to wonder whether Aidan's affair with Maria is still going on. Chesney is perturbed when four rowdy men on a stag night come into the kebab shop. Aidan finds the appointment letter for Eva's first scan and cancels his afternoon plans to go with her. Toyah tells Leanne that she and Steve are better as friends. Chesney has a panic attack when one of the lads drops a beer bottle, and walks out of the kebab shop. He makes it to the medical centre where he drops to the floor. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Banks - Rachel Toomes *Mr Banks - Mark Folan Deasy *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic *Lad 1 - Morgan Bailey *Lad 2 - Callum Austin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Banks' residence - Exterior Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney starts back at work, only to suffer a panic attack; Fiz thinks Sinead is flirting with Daniel; Aidan wants to know why Eva failed to mention her first scan; and to Gary's horror, Sarah suggests she might like to join him on his Hamburg trip. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,978,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes